What's Mikan's Present?
by KawaiiHanabishieReiya
Summary: usually its chocolate, or a homemade craft, Mikan is always turning to everyone for a suggestion, but this time she knew what to give him...i wonder what's that present? find out!


Summary: its Natsume's birthday and he expects that his beloved girlfriend will give him a special birthday present…Mikan for once without asking for anyone's help

even Ruka was surprised…they all had a question lingered in their minds ' what mikan's present.

All the boys are 18 and the girls are 17 except you-chan whose 7 yrs old.

-Morning-

'For once I have thought of a present for Natsume…I know I'll be cheesy but I just can't help giving it to him!' Mikan giggled at the thought. She arrived at her class

door and opened the door with a happy face. "Good morning everyone!"

Everyone smiled as the usual Mikan hugs the Ice queen and the expected reaction: mikan, flying at the opposite wall because of the infamous and dangerous 'baka

gun'. Mikan stood up like nothing happen, noticed Natsume, her partner and her precious someone.

Mikan goes to Natsume sitting at his usual place and his face is covered by one of his manga's and his feet are stretched across the desk and she lifted his manga

letting her see Natsume sleeping.

'Must be out on the mission last night.' Mikan thought and kissed him on the cheek, making Natsume wide awake. "Morning sleepy head!" Mikan said grinning.

Natsume glared at her.

"hn" with that response Mikan pouted.

"Mou…if your going to give me as a reward for worrying about you, then you better say good bye, cause I'll never ever going to-"

Mikan was cut off by Natsume, pulling her collar down and kissing her mouth. Mikan was surprised for a moment but enjoyed the kiss Natsume is giving her, then

unconsciously a tear slipped landing on Natsume's cheek. Natsume felt the tear and pulled her apart.

Natsume looked away blushing and said, " Idiot, who told you to get worried about me!?"

Mikan just smiled and wiped away her tears, " you cold hearted beast, of course I'd be worried about, your someone precious to me, and it can't be replaced if its lost!"

Natsume felt really warm, not because of his alice, but because of what Mikan said. " whatever polka-dots…" the he smirked.

Mikan's vein popped out, it gets her everytime, plus seeing him SMIRKING!? Oh its always pissing her off, "darn you Natsume! Would you call me by my name!?Its only

two syllables! For a genius like you, you just can't say the 2 syllable name," then she sighed heavy, telling her its Natsume's birthday repeatedly in her head.

The next thing was really surprising instead her blowing head off, she peck at Natsume's cheek and said, "Happy Birthday, Natsume,"

Natsume widened his eyes; he had totally forgotten that it was his birthday today… then class suddenly sang the happy birthday song. Natsume glared at them and

told them to shut up.

Narumi came in with a smile, "now, now settle down. All of us know messing with him, is equals to the destruction of the classroom, right?" then he got a nod from the

class. He grinned, "now that's cleared let's all get studying.

-lunch-

Anna suddenly asked Mikan while all the girls are eating on the grass. "What will you give Natsume? I bet its chocolate again, am I right!?" all of them laughed except

the ice queen, who was drinking some tea.

"nope! I found something that Natsume may like…" Mikan blushed as she remembered the day she bought for no reason, 'maybe because it reminded me of

Natsume? I don't know, oh well… I think he'll like that, little thing' she smiled at that thought.

Everyone gasped; shocked at the fact Mikan knew what to buy for her boyfriend. Even hotaru spitting her tea out to the innocent plants.

"You are so not Mikan, Mikan" hotaru has her eyes wide are tomatoes, then she pulled out her trusty tape recorder and shoved it in Mikan's face, then had a glint at

her eyes, making Mikan sweat.

And Mikan knew this is one of Hotaru's moments in getting those rabbits (money) and she was determining to leave it out for once. "It's….."

Everyone leaned forward to catch the next word that's coming out from mikan's mouth. Hotaru has glint everywhere in her eyes, shoved the tape recorder closer to

her mouth.

"…a secret." As if right on cue, Natsume and Ruka passed by as Mikan called Natsume and Ruka, the two looked at her. She stood up and went to Natsume and

smiled. Natsume looked away and started walking while Mikan grabbed a hold on Natsume's arm, like her life is dependent on it while smiling.

Ruka approach her girlfriend who was stunned at the act Mikan displayed. "Um…hotaru, what-"Ruka was grabbed by his collar and faced an annoyed look of hotaru.

"I. Must. Know. What. Present. Mikan. Will. Give. Him!" in every word she spoke she shook Ruka back and forth.

"wah?" Ruka's eyes are spinning around. Everyone sweatdrop at the aura Hotaru is emitting. But one thing's certain…what Mikan's gift for Natsume is.

That night they celebrated Natsume's birthday to his surprise and to his disapproval, he just wanted to celebrate his birthday with his girlfriend alone. Everyone, for

some reason wanted to piss Natsume off so they went in the kitchen, whipped out a pie out of now where and then whispered the plan to mikan knowing mikan is

the only one who can distract Natsume.

Mikan agreed to their plan, 'Now I'll have my REVENGE!! BHAWAHAHAHA' she thought evily.

Mikan called Natsume to go to a room where she was, Natsume being a curious cat, followed what Mikan said, but something nagged him to stop but, he thought 'I

have been in life and death situations, compared to this why would I have to feel-'

His thought was interrupted as something mushy and hot landed on his face. He heard the whole class laughing at him, he even heard Mikan laughter then what

pissed him even more was that,

"Bwahahaha, that's what you get! For calling me polka dots! Bwahahah" Mikan evil laugh was the only one who's winning over the laughter of the whole class.

Then the pan slid off his face, he grabbed a table napkin from the table then wiped it on his face removing the blueberry filling. Then suddenly the smell of burning hair

filled the air and a sudden shriek filled the silence.

"Natsume! I know you're pissed but burning my hair is inexcusable!" Mikan shouted right after she went to the kitchen and extinguish the flame with the faucet.

"Oh I see, well then I'm very, very sorry Mikan…why don't you take this slice of cake as an apology…" Mikan and the others were really shock, but knowing that

Nastume he's using sarcastic words luckily no one bought it except… they all looked at Mikan who was smilng so brightly.

'She bought it…' they all sighed.

"That's a good-"then all of sudden Natsume threw the slice of cake at Mikan. Natsume smirked seeing the icing of the cake is boiling…

"NATSUME!!" Mikan grabbed a piece of chicken and threw it, seeing Natsume IS an assassin, he dodge it which hits Hotaru's back which she was eating a salad, which

then was spit out to Ruka who was in front of Hotaru.

Hotaru glared at Mikan, which Mikan gulped and duck as a baka gun glove zoomed in the air who missed Mikan hits the ice swan head, who fell on the floor as a

waiter was passing through, his foot stepped on the head which caused him to throw the tray and the waiter tried to regain his balance.

The food which was on the tray fell on Class B student's head. Then a food fight broke out as Natsume and Mikan sneaking out, laughing.

"Well, that was fun!" Mikan exclaimed as she grinned, both of them were covered from head to toe with food. Natsume was looking at Mikan, has that look of

where-is-my-present. Expecting her to get flustered, instean she smiled understanding what Natsume wanted from her.

"You'll get it, right after we take a shower." Seeing Natsume widening his eyes in surprise, he was about to speak but Mikan place a finger on Natsume's lips,

silencing him.

"Meet me by the Sakura tree, and I'll give it to you, okay?" Mikan smiled at Natsume and went ahead to remove the food that was all over her dress.

'What in God's name is she up to... she wasn't like this before… suspicious…oh well I'll see that present later on…' Natsume smirked, getting really excited on what

Mikan's gift to him was. He went after Mikan to remove the food stains.

-At the Sakura tree-

"Where the heck is that Idiot?" Natsume was early, unlike girls, boys tend to be early when dressing up.

"Don't call me idiot! Idiot!" Mikan appeared behind the tree. Natsume was really gawking at his girlfriend; she was wearing what he gave her during Christmas. It was

off-shoulder dress that landed just below her knees with the black lining. The sleeves were flared with a cross that was color black at the end. She was like an angel

appeared at the Sakura tree which glowed at the full moon's light. Her neck has choker that had a white teardrop at the center. Her shoe was ankle boots and was

white.

Mikan saw a blush appearing at Natsume's cheek. She giggled as she sat down beside Natsume right after giving him a peck on his lips.

But she has to admit Natsume was wearing something opposite color of her. He has collar was a loose turtle neck and he has a long sleeve that was underneath the

black t-shirt and color white. He has long baggy pants with lots of zippers that covered his legs. He was wearing a red, black and gray Nike rubber shoes.

"so, strawberry, where's my present?" Natsume finally snapping out of the beauty in front of him. Mikan took out something from the pocket its was a small

rectangular box wrapped in black and white a red ribbon. His favorite color, he took it and looked at her.

He was focused on opening the present on noticing Mikan slipped behind his back and pulled out something small. He opened the box and found it empty. He was

really angry seeing Mikan making him really excited.

He heard Mikan laughed, he was really angry he faced Mikan with a very angry look, "Mikan, what the heck are you-" he was caught off guard when he noticed Mikan

slipping something on him, then he heard a click and a sound of a bell.

He felt the collar that was attached to him. It was a cat's collar, and a little golden bell was hanging on the collar. His eyes widened…'so this is what Mikan's present

and it's a cat's collar?!'

"haha, I knew it would make you angry but, I never thought that you would rub some pervert-ness on me, right? My Black Cat…" then Mikan kissed Natsume on the

lips with such gentle touch yet it says everything.

He slowly closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss but the only thing running in his mind was what Mikan said, ' My Black Cat…'

-next day-

Mikan entered the classroom with Natsume following her and closing the door behind him. Mikan did her usually routine; say good morning then hug Hotaru which

earn her a flying trip to the other side of the wall.

Ruka talked with Natsume who was in his usual position. Then he noticed a golden bell on Natsume's neck "is that Mikan's present?" he saw Natsume nod. He asked

again, "why would she give you a cat's collar

He looked at Ruka, smirking at look at Mikan trying to hug Hotaru again, but his eyes softened on Mikan, "because…I'm her cat…" then he went back to sleep.

Ruka widened his eyes but smiled, ' I guess Mikan is not that dense after all,'

Author's noted:

Well this is the first I wrote about Alice Academy, I know there ARE a lot of mistakes on grammer but I tried…I tried…anyways read and review please!!


End file.
